Cold Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Hiatus)
by JeKnYan
Summary: Star Wars reimagined in the Cold Wars. AU. I thought it would be interesting to reimagine it. Please read and review! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS


**Author's note: This idea came about when I was discussing Star Wars with a friend. I have reimagined Star Wars as set during the Cold War. This is similar to a few other fics I have read where the episodes have been reimagined in different time periods and** **I thought it would be interesting to reimagine it** **. There will be a few anachronistic elements for the sake of the plot, but they will appear later on. Where –STAR WARS- is, that is a line break, as the line break function is currently broken. Enjoy!**

* * *

In an alternate universe decades ago, on a familiar planet…

 **-COLD WARS-**

 **Episode IV: A New Hope**

 **It is a period of civil war.**

 **Rebel ships, striking**

 **from a hidden base, have won**

 **their first victory against**

 **the evil Soviet Empire.**

 **During the battle, Rebel**

 **spies managed to steal secret**

 **plans to the Empire's**

 **ultimate weapon, the DEATH**

 **FORTRESS, a floating platform with enough power**

 **to destroy entire cities.**

 **Pursued by the Empire's**

 **sinister agents, Princess**

 **Leia races home aboard her**

 **ship, custodian of the**

 **stolen plans that can save her**

 **people and restore**

 **freedom to the country...**

* * *

 **1964, Pacific Ocean**

The sun was rising over the beautiful Pacific Ocean. A small corvette cruising interrupted the peace. It was being pursued by an Imperial battleship. The two ships trading fire from their cannons, the many shots missing and landing in the water instead. The shots that did connect only did minor damage to the attacking battleship.

A shot from the Imperial ship hit the boiler of the corvette, destroying it in a fiery explosion, killing some crew and crippling it.

"Did you hear that? They've hit the main boiler," Cecil says. Cecil Threep was a mid-aged British gentleman, posh and all. His balding head was indicative of his age. "We'll be destroyed for sure! This is madness!"

The Rebel troopers, armed with Berettas, rushed down the hallway, clad in some light armour with helmets. They were a mixture of Americans and Europeans. They took cover and aimed their weapons towards the double steel doors at the end of the hallway.

"We're doomed!"

"We are indeed screwed," Arthur Dee, a short man dressed in blue, agreed.

Loud sounds were heard outside. A clang was heard on the hull.

"What's that?" Threep wondered.

 **-STAR WARS-**

Outside, the battleship had moved to the side of the damaged corvette. Gangways had been placed between the two ships.

The steel doorway suddenly blew off, and white clad Soviet Stormtroopers ran down the smoking corridor, carrying rifles. Gunshots rang across the hallway and the screams of both sides were chilling.

While this was going on, amazingly, the two did not get hit at all and they fled the hallway. The bodies of the fallen soldiers lied on the floor in pools of blood.

The last few Rebel soldiers were either killed or fled. An ominous silence filled the hallway as an intimidating figure, about 7 feet tall, strode into the hallway. He was completely covered in black armour, and he wore a helmet with a grotesque mask, with menacing breathing. He looked around.

 **-STAR WARS-**

"Arthur! Arthur Dee, where are you?"

Down a hallway, he finally found him. He was standing with a beautiful young woman. Half-hidden by the smoke, she patted him on the shoulder and watches as Arthur returns to his companion.

"At last! Where have you been?"

"Somewhere."  
The two could hear gunshots coming their direction.

"They're heading in this direction,' Cecil worried. "What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the coal mines of Kessel or who knows what!"

Suddenly Arthur broke into a sprint and raced down the hallway.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?"

"To the dinghies!"

 **-STAR WARS-**

"The Death Star plans are not on the ship," an Imperial officer informs Vader.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?" Vader questions as he lifts a Rebel officer up by the throat.

"What have you done with those plans?"

"We intercepted no transmissions," the Rebel gasped. "Aaah, this is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission."

"If this a consular ship, where is the ambassador?"

Darth Vader squeezed harder and a snapping sound was heard. The Rebel went limp and Vader tossed him against the wall.

"Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the Ambassador. I want him alive!"

"Right away, my Lord!" Stormtroopers rushed away down the hallways.

 **-STAR WARS-**

Princess Leia hid behind a small alcove, pistol in her hand. The stormtroopers were coming.

"There she is! Get her!" They had spotted her.

She stepped out and opened fire, killing a trooper who screamed. She turned and ran straight into a stormtrooper. Before she could react, he swung a stun baton and knocked her out.

The troopers then start to inspect her body.

"She'll be alright," one of them reassured. "Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner."

 **-STAR WARS-**

Arthur stopped before a dinghy and jumped into it.

"Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll face disciplinary action for sure."

"Do you want to be riddled? If not, get in here, you mindless philosopher!"  
"Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob! Now come out before someone sees you."

"I have a secret mission! To deliver the plans!"

"Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there!"

"Just get in here!"

A brief argument followed.

"Fine. I am going to regret this…" Arthur reached out and detached the dinghy, dropping in into the waves. He started the engine and sped away.

A considerable distance away, the two looked back at the receding ships as the small dinghy bobs up and down on the waves.

"That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from out here," Cecil said.

"Of course it doesn't."

 **There's the first chapter done! What did you think of it? Please read and review, constructive criticism is accepted, it helps me write better. The next chapter will be coming soon!**

 **For readers of my other fic "Contact", I am still going to write it and not leave it in the dust. I just have a case of writers block :|. However, stay tuned for more!**

 **-Jek**


End file.
